One Night
by 12crazythomas
Summary: ALL HUMAN Bella storms out after an argument with Ed, gets drunk, and has a one night stand. But with who, she can't remember. Bell has to though, because she's pregnant and it's not Ed's. Emmett, on the other hand, has a confession to make to her. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Don't really know what to write here, except, review if you like it! And if you don't like it, don't be a dick about the whole thing, m'kay? Yeah, the first bit is mostly Bella talking about her relationship with Edward, but it gets better. Just stick around!  
>Honestly, I don't know what other genre this would go into. ReviewPM if you have a suggestion!_

...

Chapter One

_Bella_

Honestly, I think Edward hated me. But, on all days, why would he decided to show his hatred on _this_ day, I didn't know. Nothing was working out today. As soon as I woke up I knew it was going to be a bad day. Well, life really does have a sense of humor, doesn't it? It's just a really cruel sense of humor.

Edward was being really distant lately. He never wanted to talk to me or really be around me. And one day, when I was putting up his business suit, I had found a woman's number in his pocket. He was always working late, and was rarely on time for weekend dinners. However, I thought that since our six year wedding anniversary was the next day, I didn't say anything.

When I woke up, I expected my husband to be lying there beside me still asleep, but _he wasn't_.

We were supposed to have a romantic day, but he wasn't obviously wasn't around. Apparently, he had been out partying with his brothers all night and was asleep on the couch in our manor. It pissed me off, sure it did, but I was going to give give him another chance to make up for it.

Edward finally woke up and I started to get dressed, he just got mad at me.

"What ... are you doing?" He'd snapped. I had looked at him with surprise.

"Aren't we supposed to be going out today? It _is_ our anniversary." I remember retorting. He glared at me with such anger I had swore he was going to hit me, which wouldn't have been the first time...

"Look, my family is here, and-

"And there goes the bit about your family! Great, just great! It doesn't matter that _my_ family never gets to visit, but as long as _your_ family is here, it's alright!" I shouted in a sudden fit of rage.

The entire Cullen family got to watch as our argument moved all over the house, with the argument rooting down to the deeper problems like the affair and the fact he can't stand me anymore. His family hated me. Edward wouldn't admit it, but I knew they did. They had ever since I first met them. Jasper seemed to hate me the most. He was always so awkward around me, always leaving the room every time we were together for more than five minutes. I didn't get it, and it was insulting. I didn't even try to make conversation anymore.

"How about you just go back into the kitchen and make me a sandwich, like all the other regular wives?" I recall Edward had shouted at me. Was he living in the sixties or something? Jerk!

"Edward, what's up your ass?" I had weakly retorted. Before the marriage, he was sweet and kind and told me he loved me every day. Now, he was such a jerk, uncaring and probably a cheater. The only times he ever said those words was on a very good day.

The arguing was getting us nowhere, so I told him I didn't think I loved him anymore and I drove to Seattle with a large wad of Edward's money and rented a nice hotel, then started crying my eyes out. The most tragic part of it all was that I'd probably go back to him, and he'd take me back, but treat me worse than he did.

Why would I go back? Because I'm a rich, spoiled brat that never hadn't had to work since I was seventeen or do anything for myself because of Edward. I don't even know how to wash clothes anymore! What was I going to do, I could always relearn these things. I really didn't want to have to go back to that hellhole. I wiped my tears away and tried to perk up.

A couple hours of shopping for essentials later it was night and I wanted to feel good for once. Just because it was my ruined anniversary and birthday (Edward decided that the "best" thing that had ever happened to him should be on the day I was born) didn't mean I couldn't try to enjoy myself. I went to the bar down the street and order a mixed drink as my personal way to prove to Edward that I could do what I want, even if he had originally forbidden me to drink.

The way I saw it, our relationship wasn't going to last much longer anyway.

I dressed up the way _I_ wanted to tonight. Edward never let me, so I just couldn't resist wearing a nice little cocktail dress and six inch heels. Usually I was terrible in heels because of my extreme clumsiness, but I felt daring tonight! It made me happy to dress how I pleased for once. Guys flirted with me, pumping my ego up. I wasn't planning on cheating on Edward since there was still the possibility that we might get back together, but it was tempting.

By the time I had refused the forth guy I felt really good about my self. I hadn't been this happy since I started dating Edward.

Edward … where was he? I mean the real him, not the one that has grown to resent me so much over the years, but the one that used to hold me at night, the one that said he would die without me. Where was _my_ Edward? He used to be there, but now he was completely gone. Old, teenage, carefree Edward was gone, replaced with overworked, grouchy Mr. Cullen.

Wow, I was only twenty-four and already worrying about this. It made me sad to think about it.

The break up was unavoidable. I just ... couldn't stand him anymore. He had grown so egotistical so quickly after the honeymoon phase was over and I hated him. Yet … it still hurt so much to be leaving him. I just wanted him to say he loved me once again. If he could just come after me and say that, I could be happy with him once more. Was it going to happen? No, it wasn't. So I should stop complaining and move on to the next stage of my life. Wherever that goes.

"Isabella." I heard a man say. For a moment, I prayed it was Edward, but his voice was softer, kinder. Unfortunately, I still recognized it.

"Hey ... Jasper," I mumbled, a little more tipsy than I thought.

"May I sit down?" He asked. I turned around to look at him in shock. Did he just ask to sit down?

"Um, yeah, go ahead." I said. Jasper sat down beside me and ordered a beer. He didn't drink it, just played with the label. He seemed to be down about something, but I didn't know what. We (well, only me. He just stared at his bottle) drank in silence for a while, listening to everyone else have fun and scream at each other. It was nice to hear everyone else argue for once. It wasn't just me, ya know?

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked after a while. I figured I should at least try not to be so awkward, even though I was surprised he hadn't made up an excuse to leave yet.

He looked at me with those eyes … and I realized he had the saddest eyes I had ever seen. It was like his eyes had seen things people really shouldn't see.

"I tried to get Edward to come apologize. He say no, obviously." Jasper replied. I just pretended to watch sports on the TV.

"But why are you here? I thought all of you hated me." I growled.

"I-I wanted to apologize for being so cruel to you. I apologize about everything my family and I hasn't done to make you feel accepted. It's not that _we_ don't like you, it's just that Edward said _you_ didn't want anything to do with us. It's complicated and, again, I'm sorry." He explained with a sad smile on his scarred face.

I couldn't help smiling.

"It's fine." I tried to say.

"No, it's really not. But, here's to a fresh start, I suppose." He took a swig of his drink and cringed.

"Tastes like shit?" I guessed. He nodded with a smile.

"Completely."

I laughed and handed him a different drink, my sign of acceptance.

...

We talked with one another for while and actually got to know one another. It was very nice to be talk to him and not have Edward commenting on every other sentence. After we officially got to know one another, I realized that I liked him a lot. He was sweet and polite and wasn't overly talkative. It was nice to be able to have a decent conversation with someone without arguing for once.

The bar closed hours later, but we were both pretty drunk by that point. We stumbled up the street to my apartment, giggling at each other for no reason. We laughed our way into the building and towards room on the first floor. The entire building was quiet except for us.

"Hey Jasper! What'cha doing with her on your arm? Or what are you planning on doing?" The guy asked with a cackle. Yes, a cackle. Or a crackle? What was the word again?

"She won't get off me!" Jasper laughed back.

I was so drunk I actually could barely see now, but I felt someone exchange me and Jasper and another man finishing a conversation.

"You get home Jasper. I'll get her to her room." The man said. I kept blinking my eyes but I was swimming in and out of consciousness.

"Thanks. Bella's room is 25. See you in the morning." And then we started towards my room.

…

_Emmett_

Jasper was really, really drunk, which shocked me. Only I got drunk. My brothers were such stiffs, especially Jasper. He drank less than Edward! At least I thought he didn't.

And what I found even more amusing was that Bella with him. And she was glued to him. Bell was wearing a cute little cocktail dress with killer heels. I meant killer, as in it looked as if she was going to fall to her doom or something.

Why was I here, you ask? Well, Seattle is where I drive off to when I make the wrong "Rosalie can't have a baby" jokes. All of those jokes are wrong, but they seem to always loosen up my superiors at important golf meets and dinners. I caught Rosalie on a bad day, accidentally said one of the jokes, and got kicked out of the house. I drove to Seattle, walked into the closest strip club, and started doing tons of Jello shots and getting nice and drunk.

That's why I was here and that's why I found Jasper "escorting" Bella to her room.

I jogged/slightly wobbled up to Jasper and slapped him on the back.

"Hey Jasper! What'cha doing with her on your arm? Or what are you planning on doing?" I laughed. Jasper leaned Bella up against a wall and fondled my face for no apparent reason.

"She won't get off me!" Jasper laughed back.

Bella, meanwhile, was touching the wall. I think she was more drunk than both Jasper and I combined. She turned around and fell into my arms.

I looked into her glazed eyes and felt an unnatural feeling spring up in my abdomen.

"You get home Jasper. I'll get her to her room." I said absently, overwhelmed with this odd feeling. I had felt it before, but that was when I had met Rosalie.

"Thanks. Bella's room is 25. See you in the morning." Jasper headed off quickly. He seemed to not want to be around her too much. Then we headed towards her room.

...

_Yeah, the chaps long, but I wanted to create a sense of wonder! heehee The next chaps will hopefully be shorter for my attention span. I swear, I have memory span of a goldfish sometimes._

_If you want to know what happens next, please read on. I pretty much already have the next chapter done, but if I can just get enough views..._

:)


	2. Chapter 2

__With the surprise success on my first chapter I decided to continue with this as soon as possible. Maybe if I got some reviews I'll publish even faster!__

_Anyways, now we get to find out what Emmett's going to do about this sudden "gut feeling" he's got. Enjoy!_

...

Chapter Two

_Emmett_

Suddenly, I was nervous, holding her stiffly as we walked. This growing feeling was creeping me out a lot.

"So Bella ... what's up?" I asked, making the best attempt I could think of at conversation. I think it sucked terribly.

"Who you are?" Bella mumbled incoherently. Didn't she recognize my voice? Oh wait, she didn't know me well enough to know that, even though she knew who Jasper was. Everybody seems to know how that it's Jasper when he talks. I wish people could recognize me by my voice, but I've been away from Tennessee too long for it to stick.

Finally, I found her room. I wanted to just get her in her room and get out as soon as possible. It really wasn't safe to leave me with her.

"It's me Bella, now where's the key to your room?" I asked. Bella just smiled at me.

"You're gonna have to find it." She purred. I both liked and disliked the sound of that. The weird feeling was pounding in my stomach now. With extreme care, I put her up against the door and patted her stomach down for the key. I felt a tiny jolt in my hands, but I tried not to think about it.

Damn, it wasn't there. I didn't want to have to do this, but I just couldn't help myself. Well that, and I wanted to find that key. I delicately put my hands on her butt and felt around. The jolt was electric through me. Bella smiled in pleasure and pulled at my jeans. The response caught me offguard.

Touching Bella like this was amazing. It was like I was seeing her for the first time, and the sight of her milky skin along with the thought of what she looked like naked got me hard. It was sudden, but I had to have her.

I crushed her lips to mine and felt inside her mouth and I grabbed at her body, searching for that cursed key. Bella was equally interested, pulling at my shirt and managing to get it off before I finally found the key. Bella helped me unlock the door and we fell in.

…

It didn't take me long to piece together what happened last night, and I was ashamed of myself. I sat up in what I thought was _my_ bed and looked around. I realized it was hotel and I silently freaked out with my slight hangover. A girl was sleeping beside me, a sheet leaving little to the imagination. Who was this chick? If Rose found out, I was as good as dead.

Slowly I retraced last night and began to remember. Bella was in there somewhere, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The girl, meanwhile, groaned in her sleep and turned towards me. My eyes widened and I stifled a scream when I saw her face.

Holy crap, it was Bella! Bells! I slept with Ed's Bella! I fell out of the bed and rummaged around for my clothes, because I was running around completely naked.

Last night came flooding back, with _all_ of the disturbing and arousing images of Bella naked. I had to hit myself in the head several times to get the images out.

If Rose or Edward found out about this, I would be worse than dead. I would be torn apart, piece by piece until there was nothing left. This was bad. Really, really bad. Emmett, how could you have allowed this to happen? I could tell I wasn't go to be around Bella drunk anymore. What if she had been sober? What would've happened then?

I ran into the bathroom to change. I couldn't risk her seeing me there if she got up. Maybe she wouldn't remember and then we'd be cool. She could do whatever while I go through therapy trying to forget what happened here last night.

The guilt was unbelievable. It felt as though I had murdered someone and just left the body out in the middle of the street for friends and family to find. I found my car in the hotel's garage (it took a while to find it) and drove home slowly, trying to think of an alibi. But what could I say? Nothing was going to make this better. I was doomed unless Rosalie was in a good mood or missed me. That was the only thing I could think of.

She was waiting for me when I pulled into our garage. She had this blank look on her face that could go both ways, but she was wearing a mini skirt and blouse, regular clothes. It didn't look like she'd been waiting up all night, or that she was distraught. She'd either get really pissed, or be really happy that I was finally home.

"...Hey, Rose. How's it, uh, going?" I mumbled. Rosalie walked up to me and slapped me in the face. Aw, man, did she know I slept with her sister-in-law? Oops. I'm dead. Glad I said my prayers on the way over here.

"_Do_ _you have any idea how_ …"

I waited for the screaming.

"… Worried I was? I thought something terrible had happened to you when Jasper called to say that he didn't see you! Oh baby, I'm so sorry for kicking you out of the house! I'll never do this to you ever again!" Rosalie jumped into my arms and kissed every inch of my face.

"But I'm so glad you're home! You're the best husband I've ever had!" Yes, she means that she's had more than one. The last one was rich, and an alcoholic, (hey, I just know how to have a good time. I'm not one) but he was a violent one. He and his friends raped her one night. Thank God Dad was there to help her.

But I just felt so guilty for how she was acting. She says I'm so sweet and awesome, but I just had sex, with not just another woman, but someone we all know and are in-laws with!

And the family wanted to get to know her. Now, technically, I know her best. Ugh, images coming back.

Rosalie kissed me one last time and jumped down. "You have to get to work now. See ya later!" She walked back in the house and I jumped back into my car, slamming my face against the steering wheel. Then I dialed up the only guy I could trust this secret with.

"Emmett, what did you that was so terrible that you had to call me on my private phone?" Jasper demanded, sounding very hung over. Usually, I'd make fun of him, but now was not the time for humor.

"Dude, I've done something really bad." I confessed as I drove violently to my office building.

"Who did you sleep with this time? Was it Starfish from that brothel again?" He replied.

"Two questions Jasp. How did you know I've slept with another chick? And how did you know about Starfish, who I totally _did not_ sleep with! I just got a lap dance." I said.

"Stop stalling and tell me who is woman is." Jasper demanded in a clam voice. I parked into a random place and focused on my breathing. This was harder to confess to than I thought.

"She's not just another 'woman!'" I snapped. Jasper sighed in frustration.

"Okay then. Who is this _goddess_ you speak of?" He teased.

"Well," I began, sweating and voice raspy, "I kinda had sex with ... with Bella, Edward's wife." I mumbled and hung up the phone, the shame slapping me in the face and the ringing phone hell for my ears.

Finally, I answered the phone again.

"Emmett, are you insane? What made you think you could sleep with your brother's wife?" Jasper demanded, suddenly alert.

"I don't know what I was thinking! In fact, I wasn't thinking!" I yelled into the phone.

"You better pray she doesn't remember." Jasper demanded.

"Already have." I snapped and threw my phone out the window, then went after it.

…

_If you enjoyed this, please do the following:_

_1. Review!_

_2. Add to story alert._

_3. Add to faves._

_And four:_

_4. Continue on to the next chapter!_

:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, the favs and views really skyrocketed, didn't they? I guess people love Emmett/Bella stories more than I presumed. Thanks for the favs, even though I haven't even written four chapters yet. I really appreciate it!_

…

Chapter Three

_Bella_

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was for a moment. The whole night was a complete fog. I sat up in the bed and looked around. At least I remembered that I was in a hotel in Seattle. With a yawn, I stood up and headed for the bathroom. Whatever I did, my head was killing me because of it.

I looked in the bathroom mirror and saw that I was naked. Hmm … why was I naked again? Oh yeah … I had cheated on Edward with some random dude. I couldn't really remember with who though. It wasn't that big of a deal, actually. At least I slept with a nice stranger that Jasper somehow knew and I don't need to see that person ever again. I do wonder who that guy is a little. Jasper could tell if I asked.

First things first. Where was my clothes? I searched around the room for several cold minutes and found a torn dress and heels, one heel was broken. Dammit, that sucks, but at least I got my fugly clothes I had worn from the house to here. I shoved on those clothes and piled the few things I brought with me into my overnight bag. With a heavy yawn, I headed down the elevator and to my car. There was a note on my windshield, but I just threw the note into the glove compartment. More than likely it was a note from the hotel complaining about something. That's all they really do unless you give them a load of money or something.

Edward had literally called and left twenty voice mails on my cell. Honestly, I don't know how he had the guts to do that. I checked them on my way home, making sure it was completely safe to actually go back. The first ten voice mails were threats, telling me I shouldn't dare to come home because he was going to kill me if I set one foot in there. The other ten gradually turned into pleads, saying he was so sorry for everything and if I decided to come home he would make up for the last six years.

Great, he was (hopefully) wrapped around my finger for a while. I had no idea what I was going to do about this, but I decided to try my hand at going home. But I had to call Jasper first. I didn't really know why.

I tried him, but he wouldn't answer. He never answered before, but I was determined to get a hold of him this time. Weren't we cool now?

He didn't answer, so I called him again. And again.

"Hello?" He finally answered, sounding slightly amused at something, but I didn't know what.

"Hey, um … actually, I really don't know why I called. Sorry to disturb you." I admitted and went to hang up.

"No, it's fine. Edward's over here, so you should probably head on over." He suggested.

"Why is he over there?" I asked.

"I don't know, he just came over after I got home last night and started calling you. Now please come get him." Jasper said, still sounding like he was holding back a little bit of laughter.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'll be there in a minute." I hung up and prepared myself for how I was going to deal with Edward.

...

_Three months later_

Edward and I seemed to have fallen in love with each other all over again. He was sweet and kind, and he was the old guy I had missed so much. The Cullens warm up to me and after a few conjoined dinners, I spend a lot of my time over at Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house now. They seemed to really like me and even Jasper enjoyed having me around.

And what made Edward even more happy was the fact I had a little bun in the oven. He completely jumped at the fact we were going to have a baby. He talks to my bump all the time and talks about it to anybody that'll listen. The baby has caused our relationship much happiness and serenity. I actually love him once again. That's why I'm not going to tell him that it's not his child.

Yeah, shocking right? During my night away from Edward I conceived a little stranger child. Edward should probably know, but I'm not that stupid. I don't know what he'd do if he found out I had sex with a completely drunken stranger and was going to have that guy's baby. Obviously, Edward didn't take things well. Even though Jasper and I are cool now, he claims he doesn't know who the father is, but I know he does.

Not trying to sound like a total bitch here, but I hope the baby at least has hair from one of our families, so Edward doesn't freak out if a kid with red hair pops out or something. That's a little too hard to explain, the way I see it. Jasper claims the he'll tell me eventually. Why can't he tell me now and just get all of this mystery over with. It's not that bad … I guess.

…

_Do you guys want Em/Bell lemons for later? Just wondering..._

_Yeah, this is short, even for me, but I had to put a bridge chapter for the stuff that's to happen in the future. I personally don't much care for this chapter, but that's just me._

:D


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the shitload of favs and reviews, I really enjoy knowing you're enjoying this._

…

Chapter Four

_Emmett_

Edward baby-talked Bella's baby bump in front of all of us at mom and dad's house, grossing most of us out, and all I could keep thinking about was, _this was all my fault_. Not only had I cheated on Rosalie yet again, but I had really messed up this time. I had sex with Edward's wife Bella _and_ now she was _preggers_ with _my_ kid. I just couldn't get over it, but who could, ya know? It wasn't like I had accidentally … well, you get the idea.

I always knew it was mine. As soon as Ed and Bella announced it, I knew. There was just this feeling that slammed into my gut that told me I was going to be a daddy, regardless if Bella thought she knew who the father was or not. When I realized I couldn't carry this burden all by myself, I told the one person I felt I could trust with this information. Jasper didn't believe me at first, but Bella started relentlessly asking him about who she had been with that night, and turned him into a believer. He just wouldn't shut up about trying to make me tell her though. I don't know why he felt to obligated to make me confess. No freaking idea at all.

"Who's a little bumpy bump baby, yes you are!" Edward said in a baby voice, rubbing her bump some more. As he continued to do this, the oddest feeling engulfed me. I clenched my fists. That should be _me_ hugging her bump, not _him_! He didn't even care about her before that argument three months ago! Don't I get some kind of recognition?

Well, maybe not if she's married to him, but still!

The anger that was pent up inside me felt as if it were going to burst out, so I calmly (as calmly as I could) stormed out of the house and onto the back porch. It was really hard to keep calm at the moment. I sat down in dad's rocking chair and buried my face in my hands.

"What am I going to do," I grumbled to myself.

"You should tell her," I heard Jasper (and his annoying self) reply. I dug my nails into my face at the frustration he caused me. Jasper sat down on the floor beside the rocking chair.

"Go away." I snapped, glaring at him through the spaces between my fingers. "I don't need your help, so go make yourself wanted somewhere else." He rolled his eyes and looked back at the back screen door.

"Come on, Emmett. I don't want the family to hear this conversation." He began walking towards the forest. I looked at him with curious expression.

"What makes you think I want to have this conversation at all?"

"Because you know you want to talk about this, or else you wouldn't have told me." He said cleverly. Okay, I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to _scream_ about it. I didn't want Jasper to know that though. It'd make him smug.

"Fine, let's go." I walked after him. We headed into the forest and towards the cute little bridge over the river that Edward, Jasper, and I built for mother's day.

How much would Edward hate me if he knew about this? It wouldn't be too bad- it couldn't be, could it?

Jasper stopped walking and faced me, his numerous scars glaring at me. That was intimidating, he's a intimidating person though. You wouldn't really know it unless you've engaged in serious conversation with him. You'd just think he was this quiet guy whose wife walks all over him. That's not the case, of course, but they keep the charade up.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to tell her. The sooner you do so, the better. It's bothering her more than you know." He admitted bluntly. I thought about it, and shook my head.

"But I don't want to … and I want to at the same time! Don't you understand, I don't know how to handle this situation at all! I've never had a kid, and I really didn't plan on having one any time soon! Youjust _don't understand_!" I screamed, feeling better with each word. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, Jasper. Why do you try so hard?" Jasper sat down beside me on the edge of the bridge.

"You're not gonna believe me, but I'll tell you anyway. I know _exactly_ what you're going through"

I looked at him, dumbfounded. "How, what happe-

"And all I'm going to say is, I'm being pushy because I was in your position and I made the wrong choices. Nobody's perfect." Jasper gave me a brotherly slap on the back. I smiled to myself and watched a turtle try to climb on a rock.

"You're lying, aren't you?" I asked him suddenly. Jasper chuckled and stood up. The turtle fell off again.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Come on, let's get back to the house. They're gonna wonder where we went." I watched him as he jogged/walked back to the house, trying to figure out if what he just said was a load of crap or not. Regardless to if he was or not, it put me in a much better mood.

I walked down to the turtle and set him on the rock. "That's one less thing to worry about, isn't it Mr. Turtle?" I asked to the animal. It replied by hiding inside its shell.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said and walked back towards the house with a newfound piece of mind.

…

_If you guys got a good plot twist, (like RubyDragonJewel, I like your thinking!) just put it in a review/PM and if it's awesome _and_ it fits the mood I'm going for, I'll let you know I'm going to use it. Now, review and thanks again for enjoying this story._

:3


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, I am so terribly sorry about taking so long to update my story. I should be shot for it, I know, but it's not my fault. It's a long story why, but meh. Anyways, here you go, I'm giving you a long chapter. It's not long enough to make up for my absence, but I'm trying and thanks again for liking it! Two years has made it seem like an entirely different story for me and it has definitely renewed some passion for it even though I won't get to update much or enough for people. So, enjoy it and hopefully I made it long enough for you._

…

Chapter Five

One Week Later…

_Emmett_

"You have to tell her." The clockwork tone of Jasper's voice told me yet again as we sat in my kitchen. We could speak freely about this since Rosalie was out town in Houston on a business trip again. She wouldn't be back for several days. I looked out my window into the dreary sky as I held Mr. Turtle in my lap. Yes, I had decided to go back for him and keep him, don't judge me.

"Jasper, it's not that simple. I can't just go up to an expectant mother that knows me well and say 'hey, we had drunk sex and now that baby's mine so let's name it Emmett junior.' How the hell am I supposed to do something like that?" I retorted. I heard Jasper sigh and look at me. I looked back at him. His light blue eyes looked sad, much sadder than normal. The poor guy was clinically depressed, his time in the Army making it worse than it was growing up. It was something no one else outside the family knew. It took finding his wife Alice at one of those self-help meetings to get him out of that suicidal stage.

"I know it's not, but you have to bite your lip and do it. I wish I had." Upon hearing this again I put my turtle in its aquarium. The curiosity of that repeated comment was eating me.

"Okay, Jazz, when the crap did something like this happen to you anyway? You've never been away except for that time you were in the military and had been stationed at-" Judging by Jasper's sudden tense-up I had hit home. "What happened over there?" Jasper stood up. This conversation ended as easily as it had started. I had fucked up again.

"That's a story for a time when I feel like discussing it, which will probably be never." Jasper snapped. He began to leave me. I didn't want to leave it like this, but there wasn't much I could do. When you pissed Jazz off, that was the end of the conversation. He got scary when provoked.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to piss you off." I replied.

He stopped at the door, his scarred hand gripping the door frame tightly, plainly holding back some sort of retort. "I know you didn't, but you did. Maybe when you decide to grow a pair and let Isabella in on your closely guarded secret I'll tell you." I was silent for a moment before making my decision.

"Okay, I'll tell her before she pushes my baby out." I sniggered at my comment, but shut up when I noticed Jazzy wasn't amused. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"There's a reason Rosalie told you that your jokes sucked." He looked back at me with a slight smile. I couldn't help but feel a little bit better.

…

_Bella_

This baby was starting to become a handful. I was starting to show and I had to buy new clothes for the coming months when I would begin to gain like a bazillion pounds. I entered the manor, devoid of other life. Edward wasn't at home since he was in Houston on a business trip and I missed him. The house was quiet, as if it missed him too. I tossed my clothing bags on the bed to put away later and moseyed through the house since I didn't have anything better to do. I ended up at the back where the pool was in a bikini. Who knows when I would be able to wear one of those again? As me and the baby sat there trying to achieve a tan someone came in the house. I heard the doorbell sound and then the door open. I didn't move. I didn't care who was at the door.

"Bella?" Some voice called through the house.

"Out here!" I shouted even though I didn't know who it was. A minute later Emmett came outside dressed like he had just come home from work in, a white shirt and blood red tie but missing the jacket and sleeves rolled up with black slacks and dirty boots. He never wore the proper shoes and opted for his four-wheeling combat boots instead. That always made me laugh.

His dark blue eyes scanned over me and quickly moved away. "Hey, Em." I greeted as took off my sunglasses to get a better look at him. He was a nice looking guy, far taller and larger than his two brothers with short curly hair you could easily run your fingers through. I couldn't help but enjoy him just a little. Back before our relationship recovered I had often wished I had met him in my Biology class instead of Edward.

"Sup, Bella." He nervously said, trying to appear casual but failing. "Rosalie's out of town, some work she can't miss and I was bored. Figured I'd stop by to see what you were doing."

"Same here, Edward won't back till tomorrow. You're welcome to sit if you want to." I said to him, not sure why he was behaving so oddly.

"Cool." He sat down on another chair, causing the cheap fabric to slump a bit. His eyes glared at the pool and its blue intensity.

"Something on your mind, Emmett?" I asked him after several minutes of awkward silence. His head jerked back towards me as if he had been thinking off into space.

"No. I mean, yeah, but I'm not gonna bother you with it." I sat up to get a better look at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I queried. Emmett looked like he wanted to. He looked at me and smiled but said nothing for a while.

"…No…it's nothing." He grumbled. I reached over to touch his leg affectionately but he just jerked away.

"Em, you alright? You're acting weirder than normal."

"I'm fine. I said I'm fine so I am." He snapped.

"Okay. I get it." I snapped back and leaned back in my chair.

"Sorry, just having problems with Rosalie. Nothing interesting. Glad to see that you and Ed are okay now." Something in his voice and the way he vehemently said Edward's nickname caught my ears. Again, I sat up. He tried avoiding my gaze but eventually gave up. "Okay, do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yeah, talking about it will make you feel better." I replied, trying to my best to give him a warm smile. Emmett opened his mouth wide to speak without success.

"I… well, I- I gotta go." After that he ran back into the house with cheeks as red as his tie. I looked back at him but didn't move. The door slammed shut and I thought nothing more of it.

…

_Edward_

It wasn't so much as guilt that kept me with Bella as much as I didn't want to create a scene. I thought about this as I rode the elevator up to my hotel room. I didn't love her, never had after the marriage. We both had gotten married for the wrong reasons and I should've left her pathetic ass a long time ago but I simply just had never gotten around to doing it. She needed me more than I needed her. What would she do if I left her? She wouldn't get anything out of the divorce, my lawyer made sure of that, and her mental state would suffer. I couldn't do that to someone, no matter how stupid and useless that they were. The baby did make things tolerable. I was actually excited to finally become a father. Sure, the genes the baby was getting from the mother's side could be better, but mine would probably be enough for it to come out decent.

The elevator stopped at the top floor and I stepped out, eager to get to my room. I had told Bella I was in Houston on a "business" trip, and I wasn't lying to her. It was indeed business, my business. Quickly I swiped my card and entered the room. It was a nice enough room, a suite I could afford two of if I wished. There was a nice view of the city. Standing at the balcony, facing the night sky was the woman _I_ loved. Her light blonde hair was at her waist, curvy and thick. Her red dress was hugging her form in all the right places, and her red pumps were enough to drop any man to their knees to worship her.

Noticing the sound of the door closing she turned towards me. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. No woman in the world could match her beauty. She walked towards me in sexy strides that clumsy Bella couldn't pull off in a million years. I walked to her to close the distance and immediately crushed my lips against hers in a need-to embrace. My hands ran up and down her body, happy to not feel a belly bump for once. I wished I knew why I hadn't met her in high school instead.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." She purred after we pulled away, violet eyes piercing into me.

"Rosalie." I growled, wanting her so bad I could taste it.

"I missed you." She simply said. I went over the edge and hurled her onto the bed. I bunched her dress up to her thighs and immediately went for the buckle of my pants. I didn't bother to take off her clothes yet. There would be the next three days to enjoy her body.

…

Some two days later, Rosalie and I were lying there in the suite's bed, staring at nothing in particular. "I need you to do something for me." She asked, her head lying on my chest. Her hair was sprawled beautifully onto the linen sheet.

"Anything." I replied, still rolling from the high of the phenomenal sex I had been waiting a month for.

"I need you to find out what keeps bothering Emmett. He won't tell me anything and his moping around the house in deep thought is bothering me to no end." I looked down at her, and she looked at me. Our eyes met and if this wasn't love I didn't know what was. I had never said to her but I felt like I was going to have to soon.

"Of course. I'm sure it's just something about work, but I'll ask him."

"Thank you, Edward." She said and leaned up to kiss me. Her full lips touched mine and I felt a heat in my stomach. "One day, we'll elope."

"I cannot wait for that day to come, Rosie." I replied before pulling her on top of me.

…

_I'd like to get the next chapter up soon but I can make no promises for that._


End file.
